


The blonde girl in the back

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bonnibel is kind of a snob, Dom Bonnibel, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Light BDSM, Marceline will loosen her up, Mild Verbal Degradation, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of an AU, Still takes place in Ooo, Sub Marceline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: Marceline and Bonnibel meet and fuck at a bar. That's it, that's the whole story folks. Come get your smut.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 226





	The blonde girl in the back

**Author's Note:**

> I got this extremely self-indulgent idea a few months back and it would not leave me alone until I wrote it. There is some manhandling/rough stuff and verbal degradation, but overall it's pretty light in terms of kink (no bondage or anything crazy). Thank you to nebula-gaster for beta reading this, I appreciate it!

Bonnibel knew that she was going to regret this in the morning. In fact, she was regretting it right now. Wizard City was always chaotic and difficult to navigate, and this dingy place was no exception. The building—which could perhaps generously be called a bar—was absolutely awful: the people were rowdy and far too drunk, everything was decorated like it was a crypt, and the music was absolutely not Bonnibel’s taste.

Case in point: the woman onstage was literally singing about eating someone’s heart, complete with a thrumming baseline and lewd tongue movements. Bonnibel stared only for a moment, then resolutely turned away again. She drained the rest of her drink, then tried to catch the bartender’s eye. One more set. She would stay for one more set, stumble home at one in the morning, and be done with this nonsense.

She wouldn't have come in the first place, but Peppermint Butler had been quite persuasive. He had threatened to bring in suitors again if she couldn't learn to, in his words, ‘go out and enjoy yourself’. The only thing worse than being here alone would be having some creep try to kiss her.

At least after her third drink, everyone else at the bar had begun to blend together. Case in point: the woman had been replaced with a band of several greasy-haired teenagers. Their lead singer’s voice kept cracking when he tried to make it sound dark and heavy, and Bonnibel was tempted to bang her head on the bar and see if that made it sound better.

She blinked in surprise as the bartender came over quickly, refilling her wine and then setting the bottle down next to her. How polite, usually it took at least ten minutes for him to notice her.

“Courtesy of the woman at the end of the bar.” He said, quickly moving to serve the other patrons now crowding the bar.

Said woman was quickly making her way over to Bonnibel. Bonnibel realized with a sinking feeling that it was the woman who had been performing earlier. Oh no, now she actually had to talk to someone. Bonnibel quickly poured herself another glass of wine, draining about half of it by the time the woman had walked up. It wouldn't be enough to get her properly drunk, but maybe it would be enough to help her get through this awful conversation.

“Hey.” The woman leaned easily against the bar, giving Bonnibel a blatant once-over. There wasn't much to see in this dress, but Bonnibel still felt the urge to cross her arms over her chest. “The name’s Marceline, but you can call me Marcy if you want.” The woman—Marceline—smiled at Bonnibel. “What’s your name cutie?”

“Bonnibel.” The reply was stiff, accompanied by another long drink. Bonnibel was sending every signal except actually looking away; she didn’t trust this shifty woman near her purse.

“Nice to meet ya Bonnie. I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. What do you think of the place?” Marceline asked, seemingly unable to take a single hint.

“I do not care for the music.” Bonnibel said curtly, wishing Marceline would move a little farther away. She smelled like sweat with a hint of perfume, the likely aftermath of rocking out onstage. It made Bonnibel feel strange, repulsed but slightly enticed at the same time. That was probably just the alcohol talking, though. Marceline might be kind of pretty, but she should be the opposite of appealing for Bonnibel. She was so… rumpled and distasteful.

“Yeah, these guys kinda suck. I’ve got much better music back at my place.” As if that pickup line wasn’t subtle enough, Marceline winked at Bonnibel to make sure she got the message. “Wanna ditch this dive and come listen to something hot?”

Bonnibel wasn't sure what made her snap. Her patience had been tested all night, but there was something about the smug smirk on Marceline’s face that just pushed Bonnibel over the edge. Before she could think, she had grabbed the front of Marceline’s shirt and dragged her close.

“Listen here.” Bonnibel said, glaring the musician down. “I am not the kind of easy girl who will roll over just because you played a little song. I am not going to worship you and fall down at your feet. Quite frankly, if we did end up going somewhere private, I would be the one in charge. So I would advise you slither away backstage or try someone else.”

Marceline seemed shocked for a moment, her cheeks flushing a light pink that seemed to bring a little bit of colour back to her face. She spent a long moment looking down at where Bonnibel was holding her, then she smiled even wider. She leaned in closer, practically pressing her chest against Bonnibel’s hand.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Marceline asked, licking her lips.

Was she really getting excited by this? How— “Disgusting.” Bonnibel said, curling her fist tighter as Marceline just smirked at her.

As offensive as this punk was, Bonnibel couldn't deny that she was a little intrigued by the possibility. She already looked rumpled, her eyeliner beginning to smear. What would she look like even more messed up? It had been a long time since she’d been interested in anyone, and Marceline was practically begging for it. How much harm could one night really do?

“This is a one time thing. You will never speak of this to anyone.” Bonnibel said, eyeing Marceline suspiciously. She didn’t seem to have recognized Bonnibel earlier, but the princess still had a reputation to maintain.

“Sure thing babe. My place or yours?” Marceline asked. She seemed to take the horror on Bonnibel’s face for an answer, chuckling softly. “Alright, mine it is. It’s not too far from here anyways.”

Marceline leaned over and gestured for the bartender, still looking decidedly too smug for Bonnibel’s taste. She would have to wipe that troublesome expression off of Marceline’s face as soon as possible. For now she busied herself with finishing her glass, straightening her skirt and tucking her purse under her arm.

The bartender seemed to know what was going on, glancing between them and saying something to Marceline that Bonnibel couldn't quite hear. Marceline smiled and nodded, handing over a pouch which jingled promisingly. Apparently, she had a bit of money too.

The bartender waved, and Marceline gave him a mocking salute before grabbing Bonnibel’s hand. She was surprisingly strong, and before Bonnibel could even think to object about them being seen leaving together, she was being dragged out the door.

Marceline moved quickly, ducking and weaving through back alleys so quickly that Bonnibel barely had time to process any of them. Bonnibel tried her best to remember the sequence of turns, constructing an approximate map in her head. You never know when you might need to leave a situation quickly… She had missed a couple of turns, but she had the general gist of it.

They stopped about ten minutes later, Marceline walking confidently up to the door of a run-down apartment complex. There was no security besides a keypad and a flimsy camera which didn't look like it was working properly. Lovely. Bonnibel tried not to roll her eyes, automatically glancing away when Marceline punched in a code for the door. She didn't want Marceline thinking that she would ever want to come back to this unpleasant place.

Marceline took Bonnibel inside, past the empty front desk and the cracked, filthy mirror hanging in the front hall. She bypassed the elevator completely, opening the door to what looked like a set of emergency stairs. She looked back at Bonnibel expectantly, like she was waiting for something.

Bonnibel decided to keep her complaints to herself. After all, she was in pretty good shape. A little stair-climbing wouldn't kill her.

They only went two floors up, Marceline producing a key from her impossibly tight shorts and opening one of the doors. The place was completely silent, their creaking footsteps the only sounds breaking the stillness of the night. It was unsettling, but probably for the best. The less people there were to potentially discover them, the better things would be for Bonnibel.

The actual apartment was a little better. It still looked like it had been decorated by someone in a particularly strong emo phase, but at least it was fairly clean. Bonnibel stood by the door, watching as Marceline locked it. Apparently she had some magic, because with a flick of her hand all of the shutters in the windows closed, and a few strategically placed candles began to glow.

As soon as she was certain they were alone, Bonnibel grabbed the lapels of Marceline’s leather jacket and tugged her close. Marceline moaned a little as their lips pressed together, eagerly kissing Bonnibel back. Her fangs brushed against Bonnibel’s lips as she opened her mouth, that freakishly long tongue quickly pressing inside Bonnibel’s mouth. Bonnibel bit down on it, relishing in the groan that dragged from Marceline.

Bonnibel stepped forwards, pressing Marceline back against the door. She placed one hand on Marceline’s sternum, lightly dragging her nails over the skin. Marceline had seemed taller in the bar, but now Bonnibel realized that she was taller. Not by a lot, but just enough that she could lean over Marceline as they kissed.

By the time she finally pulled away Marceline was panting a little, her face flushed that lovely pink again. Bonnibel stepped back, looking at Marceline expectantly. Should she ask where Marceline wanted to do this? Surely, they weren’t going to be doing this up against the door like a pair of horny teenagers.

“So, how do you want to…?” Bonnibel asked, unsure of proper etiquette.

“Alright, yeah. We should probably go over a couple things. My safe word’s axe, or two taps if I can’t speak,” Marceline said, patting Bonnibel’s shoulder twice for emphasis.

“Mine is sphinx.” Bonnibel had never actually used a safe word during sex before, but she’d put some thought into her choice in case she ever needed one.

“Okay. I don't really have many physical limits, but don’t mention my parents or any ex-partners. Oh, and don’t call me a whore,” Marceline said, looking the most serious Bonnibel had ever seen her.

“I was not planning on doing either of those things,” Bonnibel said, feeling like there was history there but knowing better than to ask about it. After all, this was just a one night stand. She didn’t want to ruin the mood. “I do not have any particular limits, but if you are doing something that makes me uncomfortable, I will let you know.”

“Perfect. Bedroom’s this way,” Marceline said, giving Bonnibel a flirtatious wink.

She tossed her jacket onto the back of the couch as she meandered in the direction she had indicated. Her tank top had ridden up, exposing a sliver of smooth back and part of a pale hip. Bonnibel stared stupidly for a moment, watching as Marceline swayed her way over to a half-open door before she finally realized that she should be following along.

She quickly walked over, entering the room in time to see Marceline closing the blackout curtains. Bonnibel glanced around briefly, but she couldn't see any obvious places to hide a camera. Things would probably be fine. Her attention turned back to Marceline as she continued stripping.

Marceline definitely knew how to strip. She slowly pulled her shirt over her head, taking the time to shake her hair out a little. Bonnibel watched eagerly as Marceline unclipped her bra, shamelessly showing off her body. She certainly had a lot to show off, her nicely sized chest and curvy waist enough to make anyone question their sexuality. She unbuttoned the front of her shorts, revealing a teasing glimpse of a black garter belt and purple panties. She looked over at Bonnibel with a sly smirk, slinking closer like a predator.

Marceline might be able to tell how much Bonnibel was affected by her little show, but that didn't change anything. Bonnibel walked over to the bed and sat down, beckoning Marceline forwards. She began pulling her tights off, careful not to let Marceline see up her skirt.

She suddenly found herself with a lap full of vampire, Marceline’s fangs brushing against her neck as she straddled Bonnibel. Well, that just wouldn’t do. Bonnibel grabbed Marceline’s shoulders, pushing her back and forcing her down.

“On your knees.” Bonnibel smirked at Maceline’s surprise. “I told you earlier, didn’t I? If you want to cum, you’d better earn it.”

Bonnibel reached underneath her skirt, slipping her underwear off with one smooth motion. She was already wet, the front of her panties slightly stained. She dropped them over near her tights, tangling the fingers of her other hand in Marceline’s hair.

“Come on, show me what you’ve got.” Bonnibel pulled on Marceline’s hair, dragging her even closer. She spread her legs a little, giving Marceline a teasing glimpse of what was underneath her skirt.

Marceline dove right in, pushing Bonnibel’s skirt up and nuzzling into Bonnibel’s thigh. She kissed her way up, teasingly scraping her fangs over the flesh of Bonnibel’s inner thigh before finally getting to her prize. She spread Bonnibel’s lips open, dragging her tongue in between the folds and moaning softly. Bonnibel grabbed a fistful of Marceline’s hair, pulling her even closer.

Marceline whimpered softly at the rough treatment, grabbing Bonnibel’s thighs as she nuzzled closer. She knew how to use that tongue of hers, rubbing Bonnibel’s clit while she lapped at Bonnibel’s pussy. She seemed to like being in between Bonnibel’s thighs, lifting one of Bonnibel’s legs up over her shoulder.

Bonnibel bit her lip, trying not to moan too loudly. She was already worked up, and Marceline’s combination of enthusiasm and skill was too good. She pulled on Marceline’s hair harder, groaning as Marceline finally pushed her tongue inside. It was even longer than Bonnibel had been expecting, twisting and curling over itself as it writhed inside of Bonnibel.

Marceline moaned as Bonnibel’s thighs clenched tightly around her head, rubbing Bonnibel’s clit even faster. She didn't seem to care about breathing, and Bonnibel couldn't help squeezing even harder. None of the few intimate partners Bonnibel had found had ever been so dedicated to giving her pleasure, and her own toys couldn't recreate the experience of another living being like this.

Bonnibel slowly began to get louder, her moans mixing with the wet sounds of Marcleine eating her out. In an attempt to regain control, she tried to talk dirty to Marceline. She started by telling Marceline how well she was doing, and how good her tongue felt inside of her. However, once she remembered their earlier conversation she got a bit more confident.

All of the dirty fantasies she had only ever thought about when she was alone came out. “What a dirty girl. Do you like having someone in charge of your pleasure? Mmh, I should collar you, tie you up, and edge you until you cry. You want that? You'd look so perfect at my feet, whining pathetically as you beg for me to let you cum.”

Marceline ate it up, moaning and nodding eagerly as Bonnibel described all the filthy things she wanted to do. Bonnibel could feel how her hands kneaded her thighs, and it was obvious Marceline was desperate to be touching herself. She dug her nails in, and the slight pain made Bonnibel’s hips arch. Fuck, it was too much.

Marceline moaned something that sounded like a plea, and the vibrations sent Bonnibel over the edge. She covered her mouth with one hand, but she couldn’t have covered her moans up even if she wanted to. Bonnibel’s whole body tensed up, her thighs clamping tightly on Marceline’s head. She whined breathlessly as Marceline continued eating her out, making her tremble with aftershocks until it was finally too much.

She spread her legs, pushing Marceline away with one shaky hand. Marceline reluctantly pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the two of them for a moment before it snapped. Marceline wiped her mouth, then sucked her fingers to make sure she cleaned up every drop of Bonnibel’s juices. Her fangs were tinted slightly pink, and her cheeks had turned a very attractive shade of red.

Damn, that had been a good orgasm. Bonnibel’s legs were feeling weak, and she just stared down at Marceline for a moment. Marceline was smiling smugly at her again, but there was a touch of desperation to it. Poor girl, she had been severely neglected. Bonnibel would have to fix that immediately.

“You’ve been a very good girl,” Bonnibel cooed, grinning as she saw Marceline shiver. “Come here.” She shifted over and patted the bedspread next to her.

Marceline eagerly climbed up, lying down on her back. Bonnibel spread her legs, squeezing Marceline’s thighs appreciatively. She was a bit thinner than Bonnibel, but she had some good muscles.

Bonnibel ran her fingers over the front of Marceline’s underwear, raising an eyebrow as she felt how wet they were. “It seems like you’re ready for a reward, hm?”

“Yes.” Marceline gasped, struggling to not press up into Bonnibel’s hand. She was a fast learner, but not fast enough.

“Yes, what?” Bonnibel brought her hand down, smacking Marceline’s inner thigh hard.

“Yes, mistress.” Marceline spread her legs even wider, her fingers grabbing the pillow underneath her head in anticipation of a strike or a sexual touch. “Please touch me.”

For all her talk earlier, it was surprisingly easy to pleasure Marceline. Once Bonnibel took off her panties, she took two fingers inside of her with a practiced ease. She moaned and squirmed as Bonnibel played with her pussy, dripping all over Bonnibel’s fingers.

Bonnibel leaned over Marceline, balancing herself on one hand as she fingered Marceline with the other. She worked from Marceline’s neck down to her chest, leaving as many bite marks and hickies as she could. Marceline seemed to love them, letting out higher-pitched sounds whenever Bonnibel really sank her teeth in. Bonnibel knew they wouldn’t stay forever, but she wanted to leave her mark on Marceline’s body. She wanted Marceline to look in the mirror and remember their night together, and how easily she gave in to Bonnibel’s touch.

After just a few minutes, Marceline let out a loud cry. Bonnibel rubbed her clit more, gritting her teeth as her wrist cramped up. She could feel Marceline’s pussy pulsing around her fingers, and she kept going until Marceline was completely relaxed again. She pressed one last kiss to Marceline’s neck as she pulled her fingers out, wiping them on the bedspread. She was tempted to taste them, but she didn’t want Marceline to tease her about it.

“Glob, that was fucking amazing.” Marceline rested one hand over her eyes, still breathing heavily. She looked much more relaxed now, and she peeked over at Bonnibel. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m fine.” Bonnibel felt compelled to lie down beside Marceline, so she did. Marceline wrapped her arms around her as soon as she did, rolling over a bit and resting her head on Bonnibel’s shoulder. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Marceline shrugged and yawned, showing off her fangs. “Dom drop is a thing.”

“Dom drop?”

“We can talk about that later.” Marceline flicked a finger, using magic Bonnibel didn’t know she had to drag the blanket up over them. “Let’s just cuddle.”

“Alright.” Bonnibel had heard several people express their lust for her over the years, but she had never been asked for something like this before.

Still, Marceline was pleasantly cool, and Bonnibel wasn’t particularly inclined to move. She gently ran her fingers through Marceline’s hair, admiring how soft it was. It looked like a disheveled mane from afar, but up close Bonnibel could tell that she took good care of it.

When she looked down again, Marceline was asleep. She was snoring softly, her head a firm weight against Bonnibel’s shoulder. Bonnibel sighed softly, but stayed where she was. This hadn’t been what she was expecting, but it wasn’t so bad. Marceline’s skin was soft, and even if they were both naked there was nothing inherently sexual about this cuddling.

Watching Marceline sleep was incredibly soothing, and Bonnibel was getting quite tired herself. She tried her best to stay awake, but every time she blinked she ended up closing her eyes for longer periods of time. She sighed, wrapping one arm around Marceline’s waist and closing her eyes. She could rest for a few minutes, and wake up whenever Marceline decided to kick her out…

—X—

Bonnibel’s room smelled different than it usually did. Bonnibel rolled over, smashing her face further into the pillow. She took a deep breath, and frowned. It smelled nice, but Bonnibel definitely didn’t use lilac perfume. Strange.

She fumbled for the nightstand, wondering why her alarm clock hadn’t gone off. She knocked a plastic bottle over, and yelped as it thumped to the floor. She groaned, but reluctantly opened her eyes.

Instead of her usual pink, arched ceiling, there was a low black ceiling. Bonnibel stared up at it, stretching out. Her bed was much narrower than usual as well, and she definitely didn’t have black sheets…

Oh, right. She had gone home with a complete stranger from the bar last night, and then ended up staying over. It was incredibly dangerous now that she thought about it more clearly, but it seemed like nothing had gone wrong this time. She rubbed her eyes, and sat up.

The bottle of water that had previously been sitting on the nightstand was now rolling on the floor next to the bed. Bonnibel looked over at the nightstand. Sitting on top of it was a bottle of painkillers, alongside a folded piece of paper. Bonnibel looked around, but there was no sign of Marceline. Her clothes had been picked up off the floor, and Bonnibel’s clothes were folded neatly and sitting on a desk nearby.

She wasn’t feeling particularly hungover, so she only took the water bottle. She drank half of it in one go, then breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn’t realized how thirsty she was, and it was a good thing Marceline had left her something refreshing to drink. She picked up the note, reading it as she continued idly sipping her water.

_Hey BonBon,_

_I went to go grab some breakfast. You can leave whenever, just lock up behind you (spare key’s in the bathroom on top of the white cabinet). Leave the key under the doormat, and I’ll get it later. Also, I know you said this was a one-time thing, but you were damn good. If you ever want to do that again sometime, just call me._

_(xxx)-(xxx)-(xxxx) ;)_

_Marcie_

Bonnibel considered throwing the note out, but then stuffed it into her pocket. She couldn’t deny that this had been a good experience, and reliable sources of stress-relief were few and far between. She was a bit tired, but she still had an extra spring in her step as she got dressed and locked up. Maybe next time, she would ask if Marceline wanted to stay for breakfast.


End file.
